I'm My Own Hero
by cartoongal11
Summary: Feeling no longer needed in the League, Supergirl sets off on her own and meets up with the Titans and joins them. Now things start to go well for Kara and her new friends, until Darkside and Trigon team up to take over the world and galaxy. Now, it's up to the Teen Titans andJustice League Ultimate to work together and save the entire universe.
1. Chapter 1

_Edgar H. Sutter and cartoongal11's_

**I'm my own Hero**

**Chapter 1**

Supergirl, one of America's favorite and beloved superheroes had just quit the Justice League Unlimited! Shocking isn't it, how a once team player could or can go all rogue on her former teammates. Nobody really knew how this happened or what made her decide to just up and quit like that, but you're asking the wrong person. The only people who really know what happened are either up on the League's Satellite, or, in her case, Flying off around our planet to make something of herself. What would she do, and would she still be the hero we all know and love?

I can't really say for sure, but I did hear a little something from the grape vine about why Supergirl left the JLU. See, it turns out that during a mission in the Amazon, Supergirl and some of the other heroes were fending off a robot army from destroying a town and gaining control of its Power Plant. Some mad scientist named Phineas Gomez wanted to gain control of the Power Plant and use it as a nuclear bomb to destroy the world (or at least a small part of it). The team was split into teams of two, Superman and Green Lantern on one team, Supergirl and The Martian on the other team. Now team one would keep the robot army busy, (a.k.a. beat up and destroy all of the robots.) while team two went to the Power Plant to stop the mad scientist.

Well, things were going pretty smooth and the JLU was winning without too much of a single problem to deal with. The boys were cleaning up the robots fast, and not too much damage was caused to the town. At the Plant, team two had just beaten up the guards who stood in their way to the mad scientist. Once they got to the scientist things weren't looking so well, because by the time they got inside Phineas had already started up the machine activating the heart of the Power Plant. I don't really know how to explain it just that the place was going on red alert, loud noises were being made and there was a countdown of sorts. Anyway, there wasn't much time to spare before the entire town got destroyed so the League had to do something and fast.

J'onn suggested that they try and shut down the machine just as soon as he read Gomez's mind; but Supergirl, being caught up in the severity of the moment (and the flashing lights and countdown certainly weren't helping) had another idea that required destroying the machine easy as that. Yet J'onn stated that was too much of a risk that could speed up the process, and then it would be too difficult to stop the machine. Okay, so yeah Supergirl had to admit that, that was a risky plan that might be too much to handle, but then she got another idea. When J'onn wasn't looking, and busy with Gomez, Supergirl snuck into the room where the heart of the Power Plant stood before her.

"Maybe if I can cool down the temperature, then the power source might just cool down enough to save the town?" Supergirl said to herself, as she took a deep breathe in before blowing out an icy wind onto the machine source.  
7/27Thinking that it would soon be the end of the world for a certain town, next thing you know it's winter in California and as cold as the North Pole. Everything was going well, but little did Supergirl know that Gomez had a backup plan up his sleeve for just a certain emergency like so. While fighting with our Martian friend, he pushed a hidden button underneath a table which activated the floor tile to create an electrical power surge that got J'onn. And let me just say that if you think lighting, electrical wires and volts are dangerous alone, try them all together at the same time!

The electrical currents that got sent throughout his body made it feel as though his internal organs were melting, or getting fried to a crisp. Then again, perhaps more of the melting ice cream sensation then a fried egg. He tried to contact Supergirl for help, but she wouldn't listen to his telepathic message and kept her focus on what she thought was more important. Oh, and as if the electrical surge wasn't enough for J'onn, Gomez decided to crank it up a notch, activate another button and fire a laser blast at J'onn from the ceiling.

Luckily, Superman and Green Lantern had blasted their way inside after dealing with the robots to rescue J'onn and kidnap Gomez. Once inside, Superman used his super speed to grab Gomez by his lab coat collar, while Green Lantern used his ring to slice the lasers and then created a shield around J'onn to pick him up and get him off of the electrical floor.

After that was taken care of Superman tied up Gomez and gave him to Lantern to hold onto while he went to find Supergirl who was putting the finishing touches on chilling the power core into an ice ball. When she turned around to leave with confidence in her she was greeted by a very angry Superman. Supergirl didn't really understand why he was angry, but decided to try and calm him down with a few compliments. Yet that was not changing Superman's attitude and his angry face was on frozen as he stared at Supergirl.

"What is your problem Clark? I stopped the power core from exploding and saved the town; why do you look so angry at me? You should be thanking me for saving the day!" Supergirl pointed out to her cousin.

"You were careless back there Kara. Not only did you leave your teammate during a battle, you also ignored his telepathic plead for help! You can't just go off on your own like that when the team needs your help!" Superman shouted out in Supergirl's face.

Well this sudden reaction of Superman's startled Supergirl because she had never seen this side of her cousin before. It was like he was a different person, or like Dr. Jekell and Mr. Hyde. When she tried to speak to him Superman just kept scowling and shouting at her over how she was irresponsible, careless and not thinking of anyone but herself. He wouldn't even speak to her during the ride back to the Space Base.

Though once at the base Superman decided to pull Supergirl away from anymore missions, and to stay at the farm in Kansas until further notice. Now this really got Supergirl upset and when she tried to argue back at Superman, he kept cutting her off with his yelling. He was just so disappointed in Supergirl because he knew that she was so much better then this.

"Why does he have to get so ** off at me? I mean, its not like J'onn couldn't take care of himself, and that core had to be stopped." Supergirl said to herself as she stormed around in her room in the base for one more day until tomorrow when she would leave for Kansas.

"He just doesn't understand me. He doesn't understand that I'm my own person who's gotta make my own decision for the team's sake. Why can't he understand that? Why won't he listen to me?"

Taking out a piece of paper and pencil, Kara began to write down a letter for the League to read when they found it.

"Dear Justice League, especially you Kal, I'm leaving, I know you don't want that, but I just don't feel appreciated after so long. I've been trying my best to live up to the example you all try to set for me, and everyone else here, but no matter what I do, you always seem to come down on me, like I'm not as good or talented or noteworthy as the first seven of you are, or even some other members of the league. You always seem to think of me as just Superman's kid cousin. well, I may be your cousin Kal-el, but I'm tired of being treated like a kid! I just can't live with you not seeing me as the grown woman you wanted me to be, so that's why, I'm quitting the League, and I'm not going back to Kansas either, not yet. I love Ma and Pa, and I care about them, and the sage advice they'd give, but I just need some time alone to sort this out for myself, and no one trying to breath down my neck. I won't make a mess of things, people won't be afraid that I might kill them, all I want for right now is some time alone to be with only myself. And by the time you read this, I'll already be gone.

Goodbye

-Kara."

After writing the letter, she folded it and placed it next to her lamp.

"Well, this is it, I'm finally leaving the JLU for good. This will teach everyone what happens when you don't trust me." Kara said to herself and then snuck out of her room and too the teleporter.

Thanks to her super speed, she was able to get there in a giffy. Then after typing in the coordinates for Earth, Kara got into the teleporter and was then beamed down too Earth. Where she then flew off somewhere where she'd be appreciated and of help to somebody.

**And that my friends is the begining of the first chapter of Our Teen Titan/Justice League Ultimate!**

**Read and Review it plz**


	2. Chapter 2

_Edgar H. Sutter and cartoongal11's_

**I'm my own Hero**

**Chapter 1**

Supergirl, one of America's favorite and beloved superheroes had just quit the Justice League Unlimited! Shocking isn't it, how a once team player could or can go all rogue on her former teammates. Nobody really knew how this happened or what made her decide to just up and quit like that, but you're asking the wrong person. The only people who really know what happened are either up on the League's Satellite, or, in her case, Flying off around our planet to make something of herself. What would she do, and would she still be the hero we all know and love?

I can't really say for sure, but I did hear a little something from the grape vine about why Supergirl left the JLU. See, it turns out that during a mission in the Amazon, Supergirl and some of the other heroes were fending off a robot army from destroying a town and gaining control of its Power Plant. Some mad scientist named Phineas Gomez wanted to gain control of the Power Plant and use it as a nuclear bomb to destroy the world (or at least a small part of it). The team was split into teams of two, Superman and Green Lantern on one team, Supergirl and The Martian on the other team. Now team one would keep the robot army busy, (a.k.a. beat up and destroy all of the robots.) while team two went to the Power Plant to stop the mad scientist.

Well, things were going pretty smooth and the JLU was winning without too much of a single problem to deal with. The boys were cleaning up the robots fast, and not too much damage was caused to the town. At the Plant, team two had just beaten up the guards who stood in their way to the mad scientist. Once they got to the scientist things weren't looking so well, because by the time they got inside Phineas had already started up the machine activating the heart of the Power Plant. I don't really know how to explain it just that the place was going on red alert, loud noises were being made and there was a countdown of sorts. Anyway, there wasn't much time to spare before the entire town got destroyed so the League had to do something and fast.

J'onn suggested that they try and shut down the machine just as soon as he read Gomez's mind; but Supergirl, being caught up in the severity of the moment (and the flashing lights and countdown certainly weren't helping) had another idea that required destroying the machine easy as that. Yet J'onn stated that was too much of a risk that could speed up the process, and then it would be too difficult to stop the machine. Okay, so yeah Supergirl had to admit that, that was a risky plan that might be too much to handle, but then she got another idea. When J'onn wasn't looking, and busy with Gomez, Supergirl snuck into the room where the heart of the Power Plant stood before her.

"Maybe if I can cool down the temperature, then the power source might just cool down enough to save the town?" Supergirl said to herself, as she took a deep breathe in before blowing out an icy wind onto the machine source.  
7/27Thinking that it would soon be the end of the world for a certain town, next thing you know it's winter in California and as cold as the North Pole. Everything was going well, but little did Supergirl know that Gomez had a backup plan up his sleeve for just a certain emergency like so. While fighting with our Martian friend, he pushed a hidden button underneath a table which activated the floor tile to create an electrical power surge that got J'onn. And let me just say that if you think lighting, electrical wires and volts are dangerous alone, try them all together at the same time!

The electrical currents that got sent throughout his body made it feel as though his internal organs were melting, or getting fried to a crisp. Then again, perhaps more of the melting ice cream sensation then a fried egg. He tried to contact Supergirl for help, but she wouldn't listen to his telepathic message and kept her focus on what she thought was more important. Oh, and as if the electrical surge wasn't enough for J'onn, Gomez decided to crank it up a notch, activate another button and fire a laser blast at J'onn from the ceiling.

Luckily, Superman and Green Lantern had blasted their way inside after dealing with the robots to rescue J'onn and kidnap Gomez. Once inside, Superman used his super speed to grab Gomez by his lab coat collar, while Green Lantern used his ring to slice the lasers and then created a shield around J'onn to pick him up and get him off of the electrical floor.

After that was taken care of Superman tied up Gomez and gave him to Lantern to hold onto while he went to find Supergirl who was putting the finishing touches on chilling the power core into an ice ball. When she turned around to leave with confidence in her she was greeted by a very angry Superman. Supergirl didn't really understand why he was angry, but decided to try and calm him down with a few compliments. Yet that was not changing Superman's attitude and his angry face was on frozen as he stared at Supergirl.

"What is your problem Clark? I stopped the power core from exploding and saved the town; why do you look so angry at me? You should be thanking me for saving the day!" Supergirl pointed out to her cousin.

"You were careless back there Kara. Not only did you leave your teammate during a battle, you also ignored his telepathic plead for help! You can't just go off on your own like that when the team needs your help!" Superman shouted out in Supergirl's face.

Well this sudden reaction of Superman's startled Supergirl because she had never seen this side of her cousin before. It was like he was a different person, or like Dr. Jekell and Mr. Hyde. When she tried to speak to him Superman just kept scowling and shouting at her over how she was irresponsible, careless and not thinking of anyone but herself. He wouldn't even speak to her during the ride back to the Space Base.

Though once at the base Superman decided to pull Supergirl away from anymore missions, and to stay at the farm in Kansas until further notice. Now this really got Supergirl upset and when she tried to argue back at Superman, he kept cutting her off with his yelling. He was just so disappointed in Supergirl because he knew that she was so much better then this.

"Why does he have to get so ** off at me? I mean, its not like J'onn couldn't take care of himself, and that core had to be stopped." Supergirl said to herself as she stormed around in her room in the base for one more day until tomorrow when she would leave for Kansas.

"He just doesn't understand me. He doesn't understand that I'm my own person who's gotta make my own decision for the team's sake. Why can't he understand that? Why won't he listen to me?"

Taking out a piece of paper and pencil, Kara began to write down a letter for the League to read when they found it.

"Dear Justice League, especially you Kal, I'm leaving, I know you don't want that, but I just don't feel appreciated after so long. I've been trying my best to live up to the example you all try to set for me, and everyone else here, but no matter what I do, you always seem to come down on me, like I'm not as good or talented or noteworthy as the first seven of you are, or even some other members of the league. You always seem to think of me as just Superman's kid cousin. well, I may be your cousin Kal-el, but I'm tired of being treated like a kid! I just can't live with you not seeing me as the grown woman you wanted me to be, so that's why, I'm quitting the League, and I'm not going back to Kansas either, not yet. I love Ma and Pa, and I care about them, and the sage advice they'd give, but I just need some time alone to sort this out for myself, and no one trying to breath down my neck. I won't make a mess of things, people won't be afraid that I might kill them, all I want for right now is some time alone to be with only myself. And by the time you read this, I'll already be gone.

Goodbye

-Kara."

After writing the letter, she folded it and placed it next to her lamp.

"Well, this is it, I'm finally leaving the JLU for good. This will teach everyone what happens when you don't trust me." Kara said to herself and then snuck out of her room and too the teleporter.

Thanks to her super speed, she was able to get there in a giffy. Then after typing in the coordinates for Earth, Kara got into the teleporter and was then beamed down too Earth. Where she then flew off somewhere where she'd be appreciated and of help to somebody.

**And that my friends is the begining of the first chapter of Our Teen Titan/Justice League Ultimate!**

**Read and Review it plz**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After ditching the Justice League and teleporting in a corn field, Supergirl flew off at lightspeed far away. Where she was going was of no concern to her right now. Just as long as she got away from her old life it would be good enough for her. She even made sure to get rid of her ear communicator in case anybody from her old team tried to call her. You can never be to careful now a days you know?

She continued to fly about in the sky up until she reached a huge city by a large body of water. She also noticed this huge tower on a seperate island of its own, and it was shaped as the letter T. Curious Supergirl flew over to it to get a closer look. Studying the tower carefully she looked inside to find that it was big inside as it was outside.

"Cool, whoever lives here lives in style." Supergirl said to herself.

Then just as she was about to continue looking at the tower with the help of her x-ray vision, her super hearing heard the sound of a big bang in the city. Catching her attention, SUpergirl turned around and saw smoke flying up into the sky. Quickly reacting to this, she flew off super speed towards the smoke.

Once there she saw people running in the oposite direction of the smoke and where the smoke was there was a giant monsterous creature made entirly out of cement blocks and attacking a group of teenage heroes who were fending it off. She took notice of three of them being boys and two of them being girls. Both of the girls were flying, two out of the three boys were fighting on the ground and the green boy was fighting both on the ground and in the air. They seemed to be doing an okay job against the cement like monster, that is, until it got to pounding them good and hard.

"Uh oh, looks like they could use some help." Supergirl said to herself and then made like a banana and split down into action.

Supergirl flies down from the sky, and says "I don't know who you are blockhead, but I'm betting you're not friendly! so take this!" and she flies right at him at high speed, punching him hard, and knocking him into a building, (more than likely knocking him out) hows that for an epic entrance? then, after the JCPD take him away, she meets them.

"Hey, what's up?" Supergirl asked them.

"Wow, dude you've got some serious mad skills. I mean, did you see what you did back there?" Best Boy pointed out to her.

Supergirl just giggled at his comment and then thanked him for it. Which made Beast Boy happy because he rarely got girls to laugh at his jokes.

"Yeah thanks, anyway the name's Supergirl, but my real name's Kira." Supergirl said.

"I'm Robin we're the Teen Titans." Robin replied.

"No way! **The** Teen Titans and Robin?!" Supergirl cried out in shock.

Of course, she's heard a lot about the team from the world and such, and from the league, but she's never gotten the chance to meet the team, or see the city that they protect. Robin more than likely going right to the heart of the matter of why she's here and not with the league, Kara seeing a great deal of Batman in the way he asks that.

"_He's just like Batman in so many ways. I wonder if this is the reason why he went off on his own?" _Supergirl thought to herself.

Starfire being curious, innocent, sweet, and kind going right up to her and asking her all these questions about her, and giving her a bone breaking hug, or at least, it would break her bones if she wasn't nearly invulnerable thanks to the sun's yellow light.

"Oh hello there new friend! It's so good to meet you!" Starfire said happily.

"Please who are you, where do you come from, what is your favorite color and do you wish to be my friend?"

"Um Supergirl a.k.a Kara, Krypton and Earth, yellow and sure."

"*Squeel.* Oh hello new best friend! I'm so happy to have a new friend!" Starfire said bringing Supergirl into a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah...same here." Supergirl replied hugging Star back with a bone crushing hug.

"Eeep! You are strong like me." Starfire said.

"What can I say, *shrugs.* I'm stronger then I look." Supergirl replied with a smile.

Cyborg being his cool and heartened self, saying how she kicked Cinderblock's rock-butt hard, and maybe saying that same thing he said to Blackfire.

"Hello little lady". Cyborg said with a sly grin.

"Well hey there tall, dark and handsome." Supergirl replied winking at him thus causing Cyborg 2 blush.

"Anyway I'm Ro-"

"Robin the leader of the Titans. I know all about you squirt along with your friends. There's...*pointing at each Titan she names.* Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy."

"Squirt?" Robin asked her.

"Hey u're kind of short for a superhero/former sidekick of the world's greatest detective." Supergirl pointed out.

"...! H-How do you kn-"

"We've met and hung out together. Though I gotta say, you've got guts heading out on ur own like I am."

"Uh thanks...Now I remember, u're Superman's cousin and a member of the Justice Leauge." Roin pointedout making the others go "_Ooohhh..." _in shock and amazment.

"Ding, ding! Nice of you to finally realize that squirt." Supergirl replied.

Beast Boy, the trying and failing comedian would sorta be embarrassed by having another cute, pretty, strong and brave blond girl joining them; but he'd still be saying some funny stuff, not sure if Kara'd truly find him funny or not, but she'd think it's nice meeting him, and the others.

"So...What brings a super bad cutie too our neat-o city?" He asked her.

"Long story, and it has to do with my cousin being a jerk and treating me like a little girl who can't even tie her own shoelaces." She replied.

"Ouch, that's gotta suck huh?"

"Yeah it does, but I left him and my old team, flew off and ended up here in ur city. By the way, do you guys live in that giant 'T' shaped tower back on that island out in the water?" Supergirl asked them.

As for Raven, well, we know what happens there, Sarcasm, dry wit, barely socializing at all, but over the course of the story, they might get along.

"No we live in an invisible spaceship shaped like the letter 'S' no duh." Raven replied sarcastically.

Well this just made Supergirl giggle at that statement even though Raven was being sarcastic.

"Hey that's a good one, do you and Beast Boy here practice your jokes together?" Supergirl asked pointing to the pair who looked at each other and began to argue saying tat they didn't do such a thing like that.

"Anyway, I was wondering if I could crash at your place for a while and maybe help u kick some ass? Nobody else really needs me now, but ma and pa Kent might wanna make sure I'm okay first." Supergirl asked the Titans pointing out the one important notice to them.

"Dude that's a great idea!" Beast Boy cried out.

"Yeah you'd be a great addition to the team." Cyborg agreed.

"Yes please you must join us! Pretty plz with the red dots on it?" Starfire cheered.

"..." Raven remained silent.

"Wait a minute team..." Began Robin.

"Kara why exactually did u leave the Justice League?"

"Well if you must know, my cousin's a dick who keeps treating me like a kid. I mean I was busy helping to save the world and he get's literally pissed off at me just because I didn't help J'zonn back there when he was fighting the crazy scientist guy." Supergirl explained.

"So I left and came here after flying around. Besides, I need a place to crash and I can be helpful to you and the team squirt."

"Well...you did help us out back there, I know the JL pretty well, and I suppose a new member would be good. Hm...Alright I'll give you a shot Kara." Robin told her.

"Really? Aw thank you Robin!" Supergirl said and gave Robin a big tight squeezed hug which made Robin cringe like Terra did when Starfire hugged her.

"Uh y-yeah...n-no problem..." Robin replied through the hug.

"Um...c-could u...let me go now?"

"Oh! Sorry..." Releases him.

"So...where did you say you were from again?" Raven asked Supergirl.

"Well I use to live on a planet called Krypton year ago, but then before it was destroyed 30 years ago by a robotic system known as Braniac; I was sent into an ice chamber and blasted off into space while my cousin Clark was sent of in a spaceship by his parent's as a baby. While he escaed to Earth, I just drifted off into space in an icy slumber. Then 30 years later, I finally landed on Earth and was found and awoken." Supergirl explained.

"...But you're like a teenager! How are you not old after 30 years in space?!" Beast Boy asked her.

"She was in a hybernation slumber meaning that her body was froven but her mind was still active and working as she slept through the years in space. Therefore she never got older." Raven explained to him.

"Ooohhh...Dude that's...that's...AWESOME~!" Beast Boy cried out.

**Sorry 4 the wait but here's chapter 2 just 4 all of u!**


End file.
